Unwelcome Visitors
by MakeTheStarsFall
Summary: SEQUEL to Tell Me a Ghost Story: Suze and Jesse get started in the real world, with a baby on the way. Some not so pleasant enemies from Suze's past are back. Did I mention there's a ghost that wants her dead? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My name is Panda, this is my fifth Fan Fiction, and this is the sequel to one of my Mediator stories, "Tell Me a Ghost Story". This is Jesse and Suze's story of having their baby and getting started in life, while some not so pleasant blasts from Suze's past come back to haunt her. Did I mention there's a ghost that wants her dead? Please read and review!!**

* * *

Suze's POV

After reading on the pregnancy test that I was positive, I did it three more times just to make sure. They came up positive every time.

I needed to tell Jesse, who had been waiting patiently outside my bathroom door, probably pacing. I stood up, pulled my pants up and took a deep breath, ready to brave all the challenges that were ahead of us. I mean, we were married, but Jesse was brand new to this world, didn't have a job, and neither of us had any _money_. I stepped out of the bathroom. Jesse had an expectant look on his face.

I looked straight into his eyes, and whispered, "Positive." Tears started streaming out of my green eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't want to be pregnant, but I'm certainly not going to abort this baby.

"Jesse," I choked out after a minute of getting his shirt wet, "what the hell am I going to tell my parents? They don't even know I'm _married_."

"I think we should go and talk to Father Dominic. He'll know what to do." I wiped my nose off with my sleeve. "Okay." He took my hand and we rushed by Mom and Andy, who were watching T.V. in the living room and didn't seem to notice the extra person in the house who was dragging me around. Jesse lugged me into the car and drove to the rectory, assuring me in low tones that everything was going to be all right. And oh, how I wanted to believe him.

Father Dominic was in his office as I hoped he would be. Jesse, who had carried me from the car into his office, set me down in a chair and started explaining everything to Father Dom. Father D listened patiently as Jesse finished his story.

"And... now she's pregnant." Father Dominic's eyebrows went _way _up. He turned to me, who was crumpled up in the chair.

"Susannah, what do you think you should do?"

"I don't think praying is going to help much, Father." I muttered. He sighed.

"Prayer always helps, Susannah, but in this case, we need more. Are you planning to keep the baby?" I glared at him, indignant.

"Of course!"

"Alrighty, then. Do your parents know?" I shook my head.

"Father D, they don't even know that I'm married! What am I supposed to do? Tell them I got married and got pregnant three days later? They've never even met Jesse!"

"Susannah, go home and tell your parents and _then_ come and talk to me." I sighed and Jesse came over to take me back to the car. He murmured in my ear as he carried me bridal style, even though I was perfectly capable of walking, but I'm not protesting.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell your parents?" I thought about this. I mean, they could be mad if he wasn't there, but they were going to be mad if he was. I decided it was a lose/lose situation.

"Um... I guess so. And just follow my lead, okay?" He nodded and we drove back to my house. I took a deep breath and got out of the car to face my destiny. Or punishment... I don't know. Either way, there's no way it was going to be good. I went into the living room with Jesse and turned off the T.V. my mom and Andy were watching.

"Um... guys? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said in a small voice, gesturing for Jesse to come sit next to me on the love seat opposite the couch. My mom smiled at him as he walked over (he had changed earlier into a pair of Brad's jeans and one of his t-shirts so he wouldn't look like a complete freak). Andy furrowed his eyebrows. Uh-oh.

Jesse sat next to me and took my hand.

"Mom? Andy? This is Jesse." I said slowly. Mom was still smiling approvingly, squealing excitedly, "Your boyfriend?! My little baby's first boyfriend!" I cringed.

"Um, not exactly."

"Study partner? You're just dating him? He's your new best friend?" Jesse cracked a smile at that one. I shook my head and looked straight at my mom.

"Jesse is my husband." I was quiet and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of yelling and scolding. My mother laughed nervously.

"Ha HA! This is a joke, isn't it?" I shook my head. Both my mom and Andy were silent.

"How did this happen? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Jesse, this time, answered for me.

"Susannah," my mom looked at me funny when he used my real name like always, "was afraid you would have disapproved because I am about two years older than her. We have been dating for the past three years." I looked up at Jesse in awe of his lying abilities, but he just wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed gently.

"And you think this gives you the right to go and MARRY her?" Andy's voice was raising.

"Andy, leave him alone. Blame me, not him." I glared at him, but then realized a quick way to get out of this.

"Did I say husband? I meant _fiance_." My voice was very shrill, but Andy and my Mom's face turned a normal shade of pale rather than the purple they had been a minute ago.

"But Susie," my mother started, "you're only eighteen." She said this in a very monotonous, calm voice, protesting my marriage. I nodded, approving my age.

"I know, Mom, but I want this. _We _want this." I squeezed Jesse's hand.

"And we want to get married as soon as possible." Jesse said, squeezing my hand back. Praise the Lord he wasn't going to tell my parents about my pregnancy. I think I already gave my mom an aneurysm, and the last thing she needs to hear is that I'm already married _and _I'm having a baby. Maybe we can get married before I start to show. That would make all of this a whole lot easier.

"And why is that?"

"Why not?" I said with a smile. I'm thankful my mom didn't argue with me on that one.

"When do you want to get married?" I thought about this briefly and blurt out the first date that came to mind.

"Next month, August fifteenth." That was only three weeks away, and my mom raised her eyebrows.

"Okay then! We'd better get planning!" She leaned over and took my hand, leaving Jesse defenseless to deal with Andy. My mom took me into the kitchen and we started planning the wedding. I told her I didn't want a lot of people, just family and a few close friends. I told her how Jesse didn't have any family and how his parents died in a car crash the week after he was born, (tears came to her eyes) and he'd been living with his grandparents until they passed away last year. I was praying that Jesse didn't mention any of this kind of stuff to Andy, or else he heard me saying it and repeated it.

My mom looked at my ring-less fingers and frowned.

"Was he too damn cheap to get you a ring?"

"Mom!" I hissed. "I didn't want you to know." She nodded and we discussed flowers and dresses and such. It kind of bored me, but it was _my _wedding, and my mom seemed pretty excited.

"Okay, Suze, I'll tell you what. We will pay for the wedding and for the first three month's rent on an apartment, enough time for you two to get settled on jobs and everything _as long as_," Uh-oh, here's the catch, "you and Jesse both go to college next year or the year after. Andy and Jesse can take care of the insurance and stuff like that." I was surprised. I didn't expect that much. I expected them to throw a fit and kick me out of the house. I was considering myself pretty lucky.

After I planned some of the wedding with my mom, I went upstairs to call Father Dominic to tell him we didn't really need to talk to him tonight. I told him our plan and he agreed that it wasn't a bad one. Jesse soon joined me upstairs.

"I believe that your step-father," he complained as he sat down on my bed, "wants me dead." I laughed, and told him my mother's offer that I took up.

"That doesn't sound that bad. But what should I do in the mean time?" Without saying anything, I dove under my bed to find my savings. I handed Jesse six hundred dollars and said, "Go down to the apartments down the street and get the cheapest one for a month." He nodded. The apartments down the street were kind of high end, and were probably the ones we were going to be living in after we got married _again_. I told him so and asked him a question.

"What kind of job are you going to be looking for? Don't worry about the wedding, me and my mom will take care of it." He thought for a minute, and then said, "I'll talk to Father Dominic to see if he can get me a high school diploma, and then I'll see about being a waiter or something until I can go to school to be a doctor."

"Okay. You should be a waiter at that hundred dollar steak restaraunt in downtown Carmel. They'd totally hire you; you've got charm and manners, something that really hard to find these days." He nodded.

"And you," he said, his eyes on mine and his left hand on my stomach, "are going to worry about keeping this baby healthy. No heavy lifting. And we'll see about some prenatal vitamins." I laughed.

"I'm serious, querida." I leaned over and kissed him briefly.

"I know."

* * *

**please review, love panda**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks, guys, so much for reviewing. I won't be able to update for about a week because I'm going up northeast... i'll be back late Tuesday but then I have play so I won't be able to get on until Wednesday and _then_ I have to _write _the next chapter... good times all around. tata! love, panda**

* * *

Suze's POV

A week had passed so quickly, with planning the wedding and Jesse getting the apartment and insurance and his diploma and his job and me throwing up all the time keeping us busy. All in all, not a bad week.

Two weeks until the wedding.

Me and my mom (mostly my mom) had decided on my dress, and where to get Jesse's tuxedo (I was refusing to have bridesmaids). Father Dominic, of course, was going to marry us. Plus, we already had our vows picked out! Wink, wink.

Jesse and Father D had pulled some strings to get me some prenatal vitamins that I was keeping in Jesse's apartment and a ring. It was very simple: a gold band with a tiny diamond in the middle.

I drove over to Jesse's apartment.

I went inside and he greeted me with a kiss on the top of the head. He had gotten a twin bed from Goodwill that he'd just donate back when I moved in in two weeks, bringing my queen bed with me. He'd also managed to find a table and a couple of chairs.

"How's your job going?" Jesse, of course, which his knee weakening charm and manners, had gotten the waiter job at the hundred dollar steak restaurant (which, I had found out, was called Steak on the Beach. Creative, I know) and started off on ten bucks an hour plus all of those nice forty dollar tips.

"Okay. The people there are very snobbish." I grinned. What did he expect? "I opened a bank account at the First United Bank downtown. I got some clothes at Goodwill. I've been pretty busy."

"I can tell." Jesse picked me up and carried me over to the bed, where I laid down on top of him because there wasn't enough room to lay down beside him. I'm not protesting, though. "Hey, did you hear what I said about your parents and grandparents the other day?" He nodded.

"My parents were killed in a car crash the week after I was born, and I lived with my grandparents until last year when they passed away."

"Good boy." He started to chuckle, but I shut him up mid-laugh by kissing him, nice and deep and _wet_. He stopped to ask me about the baby.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked, murmuring in my ear and stroking my hair. I sighed. I didn't really want to pick.

"I just want it to be healthy." He nodded.

"Do you like any particular names?" Oh, God. I hadn't even begun to think about names!

"Well... I like Charlotte for a girl, and Peter for a boy." Jesse nodded again. He is _so _simple minded.

"You're father's name..." Jesse said quietly. Then he perked up. "I'm all in favor of Jesse Junior." I burst out laughing and Jesse had to kiss me to get me to stop. Even after that, I was still slightly hysterical.

"Sorry, babe, but that's really funny." Jesse retaliated quickly.

"We could call him Junie."

"That's a girl's name, Jesse."

"We could call _her _Junie." I smiled. He is such a dork, though his sexy dorkiness mesmerizes me. I grinned.

"You know what I looked up the other day?" I asked him, still with an insanely drugged smile plastered onto my face.

"What?" The right corner of his mouth curved upwards.

"Right now, our baby is about the size of an almond." **(A/N I don't care if that's not right. I didn't feel like looking it up. Forgive my laziness)** Jesse hoisted me up so that my knees were basically in his arm pits. He lifted my shirt up so he could kiss my belly button, murmuring, "Our little almond baby."

I was quiet for a minute before asking him, "Do you think I'll be showing before the wedding?" Jesse didn't hesitate with his answer.

"I don't think so, querida. It takes usually, at least two months. Keep in mind that I have seen a lot of pregnant women in my hundred and seventy years." I smiled just a little bit.

"Jesse, do you like any other names other than Jesse Junior?" He was quiet for a minute, thinking. Maybe.

"I think if it's a girl we should name her Maria," I glared at him, "Kidding, querida. I don't really know. I'll get back to you on that. I promise." Jesse moved me back a bit so I was sitting on his chest, which felt very nice, actually. He moved his hands to the waistband of the sweat pants I was wearing, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No, Jesse. I'm not in the mood." I looked down. Jesse frowned, jsut a little.

"Why not, querida?" I sighed.

"I feel... I feel fat." He touched his hand to the side of my face and shook his head.

"You are not fat, Susannah. Besides, you're not even showing yet."

"I know. But I still feel fat. A back rub would be nice, though." Jesse smiled and sat up, turning me around so he could get to my back. He started rubbing, kissing my neck and murmuring how much he loved me every once in awhile.

Of course, he ended up taking my shirt off to 'get to my back better', and one thing lead to another.

After we stopped, which was after_ awhile_, I realized that Jesse's chest, hips, hands, and well, you know, were covered in blood.

That wasn't his.


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you for being patient and not sending me death threats!! I love you all... love, panda**

* * *

"Spotting in early pregnancies _is_ normal, Ms. Simon," I smirked at that because Father Dominic could, but probably wouldn't, say other wise about my last name, "but we'd better do a vaginal exam just to make sure." I groaned. Those were _so_ annoying.

Anyway, I was at the doctor's office with Jesse after we had discovered that the blood on his body was not from him, but from me. And it was not from a scrape on my knees. Jesse is freaking about more than I am. He thinks we lost the baby. I'm not sure if there was even a baby in there to begin with.

I lifted myself up onto the examination table, and put my feet in the stirrups. I had lost my pants a _long _time ago. Jesse sat down in a chair in the corner of the plain white room with the occasional bloodstain on the wall (kidding), and was fidgeting nervously, clutching his knees, probably to keep himself from throwing up.

The doctor, who is a _man _mind you, peered up my pretty parts with a flashlight and a speculum and all that crap, hmm-ing and clucking his tongue once in awhile. He was getting on my hormonal nerves.

Then he put his stuff in his pockets and motioned for me to sit up. I did so and glanced over at Jesse, whose eyebrows were scrunched together, with a worried look in his eyes. _It's going to be okay. _I mouthed. I don't think he understood. Screw this all.

"Well, Ms. Simon, we'll have to do an ultrasound in a few weeks to make sure the baby is still in tact," I smiled a little, and turned attention to Jesse, who was smiling too, "because the baby was not the cause of the bleeding. The cause of the bleeding," Dr. Whatever-the-hell-his-name-is gestured to my crotch, and I almost smacked him, but decided against it. There's probably some law against smacking your impromptu gynecologist. He continued.

"Along with the normal spotting, the cause of the bleeding is some vaginal tearing, possibly from, hem-hem,_"_ he cleared his throat suggestively, "_forced entry_," The doctor glared at Jesse, and Jesse turned bright red and looked down. I could help but let the right corner of my mouth turn up. It wasn't the baby's fault; it was Jesse's. I was biting my lip to keep from laughing my head off, because that would only embarrass Jesse more. He's a very sensitive soul, keep in mind. No pun intended.

"I'll just prescribe some lubricant--" Jesse sat straight up in his chair and his eyebrows went sky-high. I waved my hands at the doctor.

"Uh, no, no, no. That's okay. I've got some... Vaseline, at home." The doctor raised an eyebrow at me boredly and I shrugged. I whipped off my paper hospital gown that shows your butt, right in front of Jesse and the doctor, (hey, after having a complete stranger, who is a man, peer up your vajayjay, all sense of shame and privacy is gone) pulled on my underwear, and yanked on my pants, grabbing Jesse's hand and dragging him out the door. I think Jesse is still in shock. This whole gynecologist thing is a very new concept for him, as the perpetrator of 'tearing my vaginal walls' as said by the doctor.

"That," Jesse breathed into my ear as I pulled him through the hallways and out the door towards the car, "was the most insane thing I have ever witnessed. And I've seen a lot of insane things."

"Well, at least it's not the baby." I couldn't stop grinning; we didn't lose the baby. Jesse nodded and, resting his head on my left shoulder as we made our way out into the parking lot, slipped his arm around my waist, rather possessively, I might add.

"You, querida," Jesse said with a smirk as he opened the car door for me, "are very lucky that I love you. I would not have gone through that hell for any one else. Only you, Susannah." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him as he climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself.

"Thank you. Now where to? I'm having a soft pretzel craving. We're going to the mall." I didn't look over at him, but I had a feeling Jesse just rolled his eyes at me. Thanks, husband. I mean, fiance.

"Thank you for consulting me." I smiled at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Welcome." I gripped the steering wheel and started to maneuver my way through the packed parking lot. Suddenly, I slammed on the brakes, seeing a shadowy, _very _hot young man (though he didn't even hold a freakin' tea light to Jesse), standing in the way of my vehicle. Damn. Another ghost.

I sighed and got out of the car with Jesse eyeing me very what-the-hell-is-she-doing-ish, not that I blame him. Jesse couldn't see him. **(A/N In this Mediator story, Jesse can't see ghosts.) **I walked over to the guy, who was wearing some dark Levi Pipes, a pale green Aeropostale t-shirt, and some Ray-Bans on his head. This kid was born with money, you can see that. He kind of reminded me of Paul Slater, my mortal enemy. Ah yes, good times.

"What's up? Why are you still here?" Ghost Guy blinked at me. I blinked back. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Don't you know, Leslie? I want..." his voice was crackly, like he died when he was just, like, fifteen. Or something. "I want a kiss." I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

Before I could run away screaming, Ghost guy came over and planted his mouth

Right.

On.

Mine.

* * *

**Oooooooooh!! cliffy! Review, pretty please!! love, panda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for being so patient and not killing me!! I was having a little bit of writer's block and then I was working on another story so yeah. Thanks! I love you all!! love, panda**

The ghost guy, who's lips were now _touching _mine, which completely disgusted and fascinated me at the same time, had his arms around me in a killer grasp that was nearly impossible to get out of. Notice the 'nearly'.

I jerked my head downwards so my forehead butted him in the nose, which distracted him long enough for me to get the hell out of his arms.

"Leslie, what was that for?" He looked hurt, and his voice was very innocent sounding.

"Listen, dude, I don't know who Leslie is, but it's not me. And I have a fiance. That is not you. Therefore you cannot kiss me." I figured speaking in relatively small words and short sentences would make him understand me and get the point.

A smile cracked his face after a minute.

"Don't be silly, Leslie. I love you. Don't you know? It's me, Luke Watson. Your _boyfriend_." Through this speech I had been inching my way towards the car again. My hand was on the handle, but then Luke raced over at ghost speed and circled my wrist in an iron grip. It hurt.

"Leslie, don't get in that car with that guy. _I'm _your boyfriend, not him."

"I'm not Leslie. I'm a mediator, I'm a human, you're dead. You are a ghost. I am supposed to help you cross over to the other side, into the light, or whatever, but I can't do that if you continue kissing me." His entire face scrunched up like he was confused or frustrated or a combination of the two.

"No. You're Leslie and I love you. Remember?" I shook my head.

"Listen, Luke. Come find me some other time when I'm not having a soft pretzel craving. Good-bye." I wriggled out of his hand and got into the car. I looked out the window and he was gone. I turned to Jesse, whose eyes were wide with... confusion.

"Querida, what just happened?"

"Jesse, that was a ghost who kissed me and thought I was his girlfriend, Leslie." Jesse's eyebrows furrowed after the word 'kissed' and lifted me up from the driver's seat and into his lap in the passenger seat. I snuggled into his chest and his arms were on my back, gently pressing me closer to him.

"Are you okay, Susannah?"

"I'm just dandy." I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice. I was tired; seeing a gynecologist and being kissed by a ghost who's not you're fiance is very tiring. Plus I am pregnant which does not add to my perkiness.

"Do you want me to drive?" I shook my head and, sighing, reluctantly climbed out of his lap and into the driver's seat where I buckled and rested my hands on the steering wheel for a minute, staring straight ahead. The light, overrated ocean breeze was whispering it's way through the leaves of a big river birch, which was sitting on a little parking lot island. It was very soothing. And then some bird had to ruin the moment by crapping on my wind shield.

"Susannah? Are you okay?" Jesse's smooth, deep voice snapped me back to reality and I pushed on the pedal for all I was worth.

One Week Later

One week until the wedding. We were doing a lot of final dress fittings (why can't they get it right the first time) and Jesse had been doing some random disappearing, and I hadn't seen him in a whole two days. I was about to die.

"Suze," my mom started, yanking harder on the dress, "why are you getting married so young? Are you pregnant?" My heart stopped for a moment and my eyes shot down to my belly. Fortunately, I realized my mother was not assuming, just asking. Phew.

"Geez, mom, that's not why I'm getting married." Which is true. I'm not getting married because I'm pregnant. I just happen to be pregnant while in the process of getting married. Duh.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. It's just... I'm too young to be a grandma!" I stifled a laugh, and she glared at me. It was really funny. Though, she was still in her mid-forties, so that is kind of young to be a grandmother. But there have been younger.

"Do you two have any idea where you're going on a honeymoon?" I was taken by surprise. A honeymoon hadn't even crossed my mind. Besides, we already kind of had one. In Europe. While we were dead.

"Uh..." I stuttered, trying to think of a good idea, "the Holiday Inn?" My mom chuckled.

"That's okay, Susie. Your dad and I never went on a honeymoon. We were dirt poor. Not a cent to our name. We did it for the first time in my bedroom..." I squealed.

"Ew, Mom, too much information!" I hopped off the stool I was standing on so she could better yank my dress and ran out the door to sit down on the front porch to calm down. Seriously, in her _room_! Ours was much better, although it was outside. Europe is so much more romantic than her _bedroom_.

Where had Jesse been disappearing to? I missed him like hell. I bet he's trying to avoid being asked questions by Andy... and my mother. Not to mention Brad. Ever since I announced I'm getting married, Brad has been very suspicious and over protective of me, though I don't have a clue why. Men.

The thought of my mother and my dad doing it in her room popped it's way back into my head and I ran to the bathroom to puke my guts out. Tsk tsk.

Morning sickness.


	5. Chapter 5

Suze's POV

After successfully puking my guts out, I went back out on the porch after brushing my teeth to get rid of the pukey taste. I closed my eyes and zoned out for a little bit, just trying to center myself and calm down.

"Suze?" I was silent. I figure if I ignore this slightly familiar voice then it will go away. Unfortunately, this is not the sort of luck that I have.

"Suze? Suze? Are you awake? It's me, Paul." Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Paul," I said firmly with my eyes still closed, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to hear if the rumor was true. Are you really getting married to Jesse?" He sounded anxious and kind of nervous, like he was hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yes, Paul, I am. Is that all that you needed to know?" I asked. I was slightly and very pissed at the world and just wanted him to leave. Right now, I was trying to be in my happy place, with Jesse, but Paul was basically taking a tank and barging down the walls of my happy place. He was invading my bubble, and any time spent thinking about him was wasted and not being spent thinking and or slash being with Jesse. Where the hell was he, anyway? This was just the perfect time for Jesse to appear and kick Paul's ass.

Paul was very quiet for several minutes. I opened one eye to see if he had left. Crap. He was still here, standing next to me with his hands in his pockets, and staring at me with his mouth slightly ajar either in awe or disbelief. Possibly both.

"Paul, I would really appreciate it if you left now. I am under an ungodly amount of stress. And now I've got a headache, thanks to you." Paul ignored me.

"Well, Suze, I just wanted to offer you my congratulations and I wanted to tell you..." he suddenly stopped talking. That was because Jesse had finally showed up. I could tell, not because my eyes were open, but because I had memorized the sound of his feet on the floor. Insane, I know. But what can I say? I'm in love.

"Mr. Slater," Jesse said in his calm, smooth voice that tempted me to rip off all of his clothes right there, "can either of us be of service to you?" I could hear the completely fake smile in Jesse's voice, which meant he was probably trying very hard to be nice and polite, considering just a couple weeks ago Paul killed me. I think both of them were doing a great job and I was very proud.

"Uh, um, uh... er, no. ByeSuze." He slurred the last two words together very quickly, and I could tell Jesse made him nervous. I heard the light tapping of Paul's Pumas hitting the porch steps as he stumbled away _so_ gracefully. Sarcastic tone intended. Jesse came over and perched himself on the arm of the white wicker armchair I was sitting in, slipping a hand around to my shoulder. He squeezed gently.

"What was he doing here, querida?" Jesse asked me quietly. His lips were brushing my left ear with each word, making me shiver with pleasure.

"Paul wanted to know if we were really getting married." I said simply. My eyes were still closed and I was trying to keep my breathing even.

"Did he say anything about you being alive? Or shooting you?" I shook my head, just barely turning it from side to side. I was curious to know where he'd been all day, but I didn't want to disturb my calmness or my sanity to ask him.

"Susannah, are you not wondering where I've been for the past two days?" Jesse said lightly, practically reading my mind. I supposed he was hinting for me to ask him, which meant it was probably something concerning me or something. I don't know. I never knew what Jesse was up to.

"Ssh. I'm concentrating."

"On what?" He asked innocently. I opened my eyes and turned to face him.

"Okay, what the hell are you up to?" Jesse pressed his lips together, which meant he was trying hard not to smile or laugh. In my case, it was probably both.

"Nothing, querida." He gave up trying not to smile and had a _huge _smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine, I don't want to know." I said with a fake annoyance, even though I was _dying _to know what he was plotting.

"I won't tell you then."

"Good." I huffed. Jesse ran his fingertips along the neck-line of the dress on my back, and whispered, "You should probably go change. God knows that's not comfortable." Duh.

"Yeah. Take me upstairs?" Jesse smiled and scooped me up in his arms, walking me upstairs to my room. He set me on the bed and found me a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, tossing them at me.

"Jesse, find me a different bra. This one's strapless and I _hate _strapless bras." Jesse nodded and took his time looking through my underwear drawer. Finally, he found one that was apparently suitable. I guess he didn't want to piss me off, because he handed me a plain white one. It was my favorite; nice and comfortable.

Jesse turned around and whistled to himself as I changed. I pulled my hair back into a high pony tail and slipped on some flip-flops. Shuffling over to him lazily, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Let's go for a walk." I laced my fingers into his and dragged him downstairs and out the door.

"I'M GOING ON A WALK!" I yelled to anybody who might be listening. I was tired and just needed to get out of the house for awhile. I kind of wanted to go by myself, but it's always nice to be with Jesse for any length of time. We were walking down the sidewalk for a few minutes in silence, and then I froze.

"Are you alright, Susannah?" Jesse asked me. I forgot about everything and ignored him, instead staring at Luke Watson the ghost in front of me.

Did I mention he was aiming a gun at Jesse?


	6. Chapter 6

**SOooooooooooooooo sorry for the hugely long update wait. I had major writer's block. You don't even know. For those of you still with me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Help me out with future ideas??? Love, Panda**

* * *

Suze's POV

"Luke, put down the gun _now_. Please stop aiming it at my fiance." God, this was getting annoying. How many times do I have to tell this guy to leave me and Jesse alone? Luke's slightly crazed eyes darted from me to Jesse very fast. I wiggled out of Jesse's arm and walked over to Luke, touching his arm and lowering it to his side.

"Susannah, I'm confused. Why is there a gun floating in the air? Is it... _Nombre de Dios_..." Jesse was staring straight ahead, realizing what was going on, as I pinned Luke's arms to his side. Luke wasn't trying very hard to resist me; if he was I would be on the ground.

"Listen, Luke. I'm pregnant and not supposed to be doing any strenuous activity. Dealing with you right after Paul Slater definitely counts as strenuous activity." Luke's eyes were glazed over after the word 'pregnant' and it was then that I realized what a mistake I had just made.

"Leslie, you're pregnant?!" He shrieked, "But we never had sex!" He was now squirming under my grasp, but he must not realize his full ghost power.

"Luke, I'm not Leslie. My name is Susannah Simon, soon to be Susannah de Silva," I paused to admire that for a moment, "and I am pregnant by Jesse de Silva. This is his baby, in here." I poked my belly a few times for emphasis. "I don't know who Leslie is. You are dead. You are a ghost. I'm a mediator, and I can help you cross over, _if _you let me. You need to let me help you. Please, Luke. All I want is to be happy." Luke was silent, still looking at Jesse. I went over to Jesse, who was in a slight stage of shock, and wrapped my arms around him. He responded almost immediately with his arms on my back tightly.

"Go to your apartment. I'll be there soon, promise." I murmured in his ear, hoping Luke wouldn't hear. He didn't.

"No. I'm not leaving you here, alone." Jesse argued.

"I'm not alone," I argued, "I'm here with a psyco ghost out to kill us." It didn't sound very soothing, but whatever.

"Jesse. Go. I am ordering you to leave, for your own sake. If you're not going to do it for yourself, do it for me." That usually worked. But sometimes he'd be all stubborn and lovesick and it made me annoyed at him. But that might be my pregnant hormones. Jesse sighed.

"If you are not at my apartment in less than five minutes, I am coming to get you." I nodded swiftly and Jesse took off strolling at a leisurely pace towards his apartment. I doubt he was actually going to his apartment, though. He was probably going to go hide behind a tree or something, being the overprotective sex god he is. I was left to deal with Luke.

"I'm-- I'm dead?" Luke said quietly, stuttering. I nodded.

"I'm sorry, L-- whatever you name is. Susannah. Yeah. Whoa..." He was staring blankly past me, probably at the 'light'. Or that might have been my wishful thinking. I don't know. I really hope he saw the light, though I'll never really know. Because the next thing I knew I was puking up my breakfast on the ground. After I finished, Luke was gone.

* * *

I had made my way to Jesse's apartment where he nursed my pukiness in more way than one, if you know what I mean. After we had finished and he gave me some morning sickness pills, we sat down to talk. Jesse, of course, wanted to talk about the wedding. I didn't.

"Jesse, I feel like crap and I'm tired. Can we talk about it some other time?" I sighed and flopped down on the bed stomach first.

"Yes, querida. Whatever you want." He murmured, stroking my hair. "But you do realize it's only a week away?" There he goes again, talking about it when I just told him not to. See what crap I have to deal with?

"I just told you not to talk about it." I said, closing my eyes and sprawling out like a starfish. Jesse laid down next to me.

"Do you want to hear a joke, Susannah?" I couldn't help but smile at that one. What a crafty one he is.

"Shoot." I was up for anything at this point. So, hell, why not?

"What," he said in a very smooth, sultry voice, "did the octopus say to the lion?" What the hell is he talking about? He must be having some sort of Jesse-spaz-attack type thing. Not that hot guys like Jesse have spaz attacks, but whatever.

"Octopi and lions don't talk, babe." I said in a tired voice. I closed my eyes to blink and didn't feel like opening them again, so I kept them closed and drifted softly to sleep.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open and I was, to my pleasure, still on Jesse's bed in my underwear sprawled out like a spazzy starfish. I lifted my head up lazily and saw a rather unusual sight. Jesse, with an easel and paintbrush in front of him, deep in concentration. Can my life get any weirder? I see ghosts, I died and came back to life, had sex with a ghost, brought said ghost back to life, and now my fiance (who is said dead-now-alive ghost) is painting. What else is the world going to throw at me? Talking polar bears or something? Oh, well.

I sat up and crossed my legs, supporting my weight with my hands pressed to the mattress. I watched Jesse for a few minutes. He was so cute when he was concentrating; his face all scrunched up, and every once in awhile the tip of his tongue would stick out of the corner of his mouth. _Please _tell me he's not painting octopi and lions. I think that would just kill me.

I sat there on the bed for awhile, just watching him paint. It was very soothing. In other words, it almost put me back to sleep. Not that watching Jesse was boring. Everything he did was very intricate and intriguing to me, but those morning sickness pills may have been sleeping pills. Oh, well. Story of my life right there.

"Susannah," Jesse said in a smooth, deep voice that made me have tingles all over in the best possible way, "are you going to stare at me painting, or are you going to speak?" I closed my eyes and flopped back on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep now, Jesse."

"Alright, querida. Whatever you want." I kept my eyes squeezed shut, and didn't go to sleep. Instead, I listened. I listened to his paint brush wiggle across the paper smoothly. I listened to his faint heart beat, and his breathing. Just his heart beating, and it not being dormant like it had been for so long, gave me the shivers. It let me know that he really was here, that he really was _alive_. And here. With me. Just where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**Wedding Day!!!!!**

My dress was on, and squeezing the crap out of my belly. I worried about the baby for a minute, but then I realized that I could breathe so it would be okay. I had picked out a very simple, plain white sleeveless dress that went right above my knees. The only makeup I had on was eyeliner and mascara, and a little blush. My hair was down and brushed, about as much effort you were going to get out of me. I had on black strappy sandal heels.

They started playing some music, and Andy held out his arm to walk me down the aisle. I took the first step onto the carpet and almost tripped. Not because of a wrinkle the the rug or anything, but how Jesse looked. He was standing at the other end of the aisle, and looked soooo far away. His tuxedo fit him perfectly. I almost died. His hair was tousled just the way I liked it, and he had this huge grin on his face, like he was some little kid on Christmas. He looked at me and I grinned back, almost causing the trip. Andy managed to hold me up as I took the next few steps towards Jesse.

I know that everyone's eyes in that place were on me, but I didn't see them. I only saw Jesse. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I unhooked my arm from Andy's and took off running towards Jesse. People laughed, people stared. I wrapped my arms around Jesse tightly and didn't let go until Father Dominic tapped my shoulder and got on with the ceremony. I wasn't embarrassed at all.

Father D was talking about love and combining two souls into one (if only the audience knew). Finally, we exchanged vows. The same ones we used before. Jesse went first, just as before.

_"_Querida, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my partner forever and all of eternity. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days, all my nights, at your side. We will share an eternity of immeasurable love." I smiled as he took my cold hands in his warm ones. I went next, with tears in my eyes.

_"_Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Where there were Skittles, you brought M&Ms. Jesse, I swear on my very own deathbed to be yours forever." The corners of Jesse's mouth turned up at the irony of it. He leaned in to touch his lips to mine as Father Dominic mumbled something about kissing the bride. I threw my arms around Jesse's neck and he picked me up.

His lips didn't even leave mine as we walked back down the aisle and out the door.

* * *

**I love you all so much for even reading this! I'd love you even more, though, if you would review! Love always, Panda**


End file.
